


Finn Balor Being Jealous Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [146]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Finn Balor Being Jealous Would Include

### 

  * _Finn does get jealous often, sometimes he hides it sometimes he doesn’t._
  * _He knows you’ll never leave him, but that doesn’t stop him from getting jealous._
  * _He’ll glare at the person until they get the point or just glare at them until they walk away._
  * _He’ll wrap his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him._
  * _Kissing your forehead, hand, neck, lips, and cheeks._
  * _Which makes the guy/person uncomfortable._
  * _You normally know when he’s jealous, he gets super clingy._
  * _He’ll then take you back to his hotel room, or locker room and show you who you belong to._
  * _That’s when he’s dom side comes out._
  * _“Mine.” He growled._
  * _Then when he’s finished showing you who you belong to, he’ll go back to his sweet side. Kissing your forehead and kissing the bruises he left on you._
  * _He feels confident when he sees you walking with a limp._
  * _“Rough night aye?” he spoke, smirking at you, as he sees you limping._




End file.
